The use of shipping pallets is well known in the transportation of, for example, building materials such as shingles, siding and the like. When a pallet of such material is delivered to a customer at, for example, a building site, it is necessary to get the material off the delivery vehicle, typically a truck, and place it at a location convenient for the builder to remove the building material as needed during the construction. In the past, the building material supplier has sent two workmen to many such building sites and has scheduled as much as 1-2 hours for the workmen to unload a truckload of building materials. Often the palletized building materials have to be hand-unloaded from the truck because there is no other way for the two workmen to get the pallets or the building materials delivered on the pallets down from the bed of the truck. This is quite time consuming. In other cases, the workmen have used a forklift truck available at the construction site to assist in the unloading of the palletized building materials. In other cases, building material suppliers have resorted to purchasing specially built forklift trucks which can be carried on the backs of the delivery trucks for use by the workmen in unloading the delivery trucks. This, of course, is a rather expensive solution to the problem with which this invention deals.